It Takes A Helluva Lot More
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: How Puck could have taken Mercedes's lecture in Season 1 about his role in Beth's life.


Puck couldn't believe she said that to him! She didn't know the entire situation. She had no right to judge him. She also couldn't keep him from his kid!

He stalked from the choir room to find her but he couldn't see the tiny diva anywhere.

"Damn!" He muttered.

He searched for a while but the bell rang & he knew she'd probably be in class. He wandered around. He didn't feel like going to class himself. She'd taken care of his desire to be around other people. He was taking a stroll around the campus when he happened upon her… & _Quinn?!_

"How could you do that, Quinn?!"

Quinn frowned as tears slipped down her cheeks. "It was a mistake!"

"Quinn, you slept with your boyfriend's best friend! Do you have any idea how messed up that is?! & you're pregnant with his child! That's not fair to Finn _or_ Puck!" Mercedes set her hands on her hips. "Do you know I just read him the riot act?! I had to sit up there & tell him to leave you alone!"

"Thank you, Merce!" Quinn sobbed. She tried to reach for Mercedes but she scooted away from the blonde on the small bench in the alcove they sat in.

"No! I didn't do it for you! I did it for the baby! You being stressed is bad for the baby & he was stressing you out. But make no mistake, this will bite you in the ass, blondie! Finn will find out & it should be from you. & Puck deserves to be in his child's life. I may have lied about his involvement but he will realize his rights eventually."

"Okay!" Quinn sniffled. "I get it. I messed up! But I was scared! I was hoping that if I ignored it, it would go away. & Finn is so nice & responsible, I just want him to be the father. He'd be a great father!"

Puck rolled his eyes at that.

"Finn could be a great father but I got it mixed up when I told Puck any man could be a daddy. A father is technical. Any sperm can do it. Being a daddy is the hard work. It's what my Daddy is. Both Puck & Finn are too young for this & because of whatever you were going through, you caused a lot of pain & heartache."

"I know." Quinn whispered as she looked down. "I felt like I was living a lie. I'm not perfect like Laura. I always have to perform or watch my back. Finn is spineless. I love him but he's spineless. & there was Puck. He was new & exciting. He made me feel in control of myself."

"So you used him." Mercedes wrapped her arms around the head cheerleader.

Quinn nodded. "I used him to make myself feel better. I took it too far & now everything's a mess."

"Shhh! Don't cry. We can figure out something but you have to start telling the truth."

"I will." Quinn wiped her face.

"Are you going to tell Mike&Ike?"

_ Who the hell is Mike&Ike?_ Puck thought.

Quinn shrugged slightly. "Maybe. He's gonna be mad though."

"We can have a sleepover. You can take Marcy's room & he can take Marc's room. Or we can sleep in my bed. It doesn't matter. We can do all the stuff we used to. But you need to come clean soon. Other people will start to notice."

"I will." Quinn smiled. "I promise. Thank you, Mercy. I love you!"

"Love you, too Q-Card!"

They hugged each other tightly before rising. Puck hurried around a corner & watched them as they walked to the library together. Quinn went to the bathroom next to it while Mercedes went inside.

He frowned as he thought. Since when did they talk? Since when were they cool?! Who was Mike&Ike?

_**ITAHLM**_

At glee practice that afternoon, they sung the song for Quinn & Finn. Puck wasn't happy about it but Mercedes had threatened to take him to the carpet if he didn't sing. He believed her & harmonized when he had to.

As everyone was gathering their stuff to leave, he eyed the blonde & brunette carefully but neither gave any indication of knowing each other prior to glee. Then he saw Mercedes walk by Mike. She stopped for two seconds but continued as if she never had.

_ That's weird_. He saw as Mike looked around then bent to pick up something. He unfolded a small piece of paper & then stuffed it in his pocket. After looking around again, he searched for Quinn. He caught her eye then nodded.

Puck pursed his lips. Quinn caught Mercedes's eye & nodded as well. _What the hell is going on here?!_

Everyone was saying their goodbyes so Puck watched to see what Quinn would say when Santana asked her about her plans for the weekend.

"Oh! Just gonna relax. Been really stressed lately so I'm going away for the weekend. Gonna stay with some family & chill."

_ What a liar!_

He turned to Mike, who was bowing out of plans with Matt. "Got other stuff. I can text but I'll be pretty busy."

_ I just bet! _He finally gazed at Mercedes, who was talking to Tina & Kurt.

"Want to hit the mall, Diva?" Kurt fussed with a lock of hair.

"I can't." She smiled nervously. _Is it cuz you're lying?!_ "I have a family thing all weekend & I actually need to get going now so I can make it."

"Okay. See you Monday!" Tina stammered.

Mercedes waved as they left. She grabbed her stuff & was gone. Puck squinted. He was going to find out what was going on.

_**ITAHLM**_

"Hot Mama!" Puck nearly shouted as he caught Mercedes by her locker. It was the first time he'd called her that to her face but he was preoccupied by more important matters.

She jumped slightly before looking around. She screwed her face up in confusion as she saw it was him. "What did you call me?"

"Hot Mama." He repeated. "Don't change the subject."

"What?!" She was really confused now.

"What's going on?"

"With what?!"

"With you! I saw you!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Puck?!" She slammed her locker door shut.

"I wanted to give you a piece of my mind earlier-!"

"Don't you only have a piece?" She deadpanned.

He frowned as he realized he'd walked into that one. "Hey!"

She smirked. "I don't have time for your crap, Puck. It's Friday & I'm going home!"

He stalled her as she made to leave by slamming his hand on a locker to block her path. "I thought you had a family thing?"

"What?" She whispered as she froze.

_ Got you!_ "I said, I thought you had a family thing."

She swallowed hard. "Why were you listening?"

"Why won't you look at me?" He leaned close to her ear to taunt.

She looked him in the eye & swallowed again before setting her shoulders. "It's none of your business what I do!"

_ For now_. He frowned at that thought. He didn't know where it came from or why it happened. He shook his head & realized she was already moving down the hall. "Hey! Wait up!"

"No!" She moved faster.

He easily caught up to her & pulled her back by her elbow. He decided to put on the charm. It always worked. "Hey? I just wanted to know what you were up to. Maybe we could go out or something?"

Her face twisted. "No!"

He did not expect that. "What?"

"No! I'm not going out with you! I know how you do girls! You knock em up & leave em cryin! Well, it's not gonna be me!"

"Look, I'm not trying to leave Q!" He hissed. "She won't let me help!"

"Did you even call her the next day?!" That seemed to distress her the most.

He calmed & blew out a breath. "I did but she didn't want to talk to me."

She seemed to relax at his answer. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I don't know you & I jumped down your throat about something that's not even my business."

He didn't expect that either & it made him soften. "It's alright. I mess up a lot. Why would anybody expect me to do something right?"

"Don't say that!" He blinked. She was defending him? "You're not a screw up! You just haven't had the opportunity to be a man. No one will let you. & you're just sixteen. This is the time _to_ mess up!"

He wanted to hug her then. "Thanks. Nobody's ever said that to me before."

Her eyes that held such fire the moment before softened at his admission. "Well, it's true. Give yourself a little credit."

His mouth kicked up in his trademark smirk but she turned & left. He didn't know what to feel as she got in her car & sped off. Girls talked about how he looked all the time. A few talked about his personality (including Quinn, Santana & his mother) but it was never anything good. She was the first girl besides his sister & grandmother to ever say something nice. It felt good.

He rubbed his chest thoughtfully before remembering she still didn't tell him about Quinn or Mike.

_**ITAHLM**_

He made sure to wait by her locker extra early Monday morning. He wasn't gonna miss her. He was bored in no time but she came quickly enough. He smirked as her face fell when she saw him.

She walked slowly. "What do you want now?"

He watched as she opened her locker & began her routine. "Nothing much. How was your weekend?"

Her eyebrows lifted. "What?"

"How was your weekend?" He repeated as he leaned in closer.

She couldn't wipe the shocked look off her face & it almost made him laugh. "Okay. I guess." She took out a textbook, binder & her cell phone. As she grabbed a pen with a fuzzy top, she bit her lip. "How was yours?"

He smirked. He'd messed her up. Why did it feel so much better than when he did it with other girls? "It was okay. It would have been better if you'd gone out with me."

She snorted & closed her locker. "Whatever."

He put his arm around her so she couldn't leave. "I'm serious. I've noticed you, Mama. You got pipes & you got moves. You also got a pretty face & bangin body." _Didn't I have a point?! Oh yeah! _"When you gon let me in those zebra jeans?"

"Hold up, Ginuwine!" She brought up a hand. "Slow your roll. I told you Friday that I wasn't gonna hook up with you."

"We can hang out until you want to." _Why am I sayin this?!_ "I can come over today & we can watch a movie."

"You just invited yourself over to my house." That was neither a question nor a statement. "I won't date my frien- I mean team mate's baby daddy. Even if only three people on the planet are aware of that fact."

_ She almost said friend!_ "What about Mike&Ike?"

Her eyes widened & she looked up into his face. "What'd you say?!"

"Tell me; did you & Q sleep in the same bed?" He stroked his chin with his free hand.

She slapped his chest. "How do you know all that?!"

He grinned. He'd never had this much fun with a girl & their clothes were _on_! "I would love to have been in the bed with you."

"Ew! Gross!" She tried to break his hold but for some reason, he didn't want to let go. "Get away from me, Puck!"

"Cedes?" Kurt skipped up. "What are you doing?"

Puck tried not to snap on him but Kurt had inadvertently killed his plan. He dropped his arm & resumed his relaxed pose against a locker.

"Nothing." She shook her head before pasting a bright smile on her face. "Walk me to class?"

"Sure?" Kurt eyed him warily before taking her arm & leading her away.

Puck threw dark looks at the pair before going to his own locker. He was going to get her alone even if it killed everyone around them.

_**ITAHLM**_

Puck had a brilliant idea in shop class that afternoon. He suspected Mike was Mike&Ike & to prove it, all he needed was candy…

_**ITAHLM**_

"Mike&Ike?"

Mike looked up, startled. "What?"

Puck smirked to himself before sitting across from his Asian friend at a table in the library. He'd caught him studying. "I asked if you wanted a Mike&Ike."

"Oh." His face cleared. "Nah. Candy rots your teeth."

"So does lying."

Mike looked confused. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Mike looked at a loss for a minute before giving up. "I guess you wouldn't."

_ So he__**is**__ Mike&Ike!_ Puck knew then that Mike knew he was the father but didn't know how to bring it up without admitting to how he knew. "I was talking to Mama this morning-"

"Why do you call her that?" Mike frowned in disgust.

"Because she's hot!" Puck wanted to see how far he could push it. "She has those legs. They're toned & juicy. Those hips are wide & perfect for holding on to. That ass is made for my hand-"

"Can you stop?!" Mike snapped a pencil in half.

Puck grinned. "If I had her, I never would! We'd go _all_ night!"

"Look, man!" Puck could tell Mike was upset. His face was red & his eyes burned. "That's really disrespectful to talk about a lady that way!"

"You know she'd be a freak in bed!"

Mike stood so fast, his chair toppled over. "Stop talking about her like that!"

"Why?"

Mike looked to be in a fight with himself. He sat abruptly after righting his chair. "I don't like hearing that kind of stuff."

"You've never cared before."

"That's not true." Mike muttered.

"Really?" Puck drawled. "I never knew you didn't like hearing about how I'd do Mama-"

"Mercy! Her name is Mercy!" Mike bit off.

"Relax, Mike&Ike." Puck laughed.

Mike flicked his gaze to him. "What'd you say?"

"I said relax, Mike." Puck lied.

Mike did relax. "Oh."

Puck leaned in closer. "What'd you do this weekend?"

_**ITAHLM**_

Puck saw Quinn taking a drink from the drinking fountain & decided to test her, too. The experiment with Mike was too funny to not repeat. "Q-Card!"

She jumped slightly & water went up her nose. She stood quickly & wiped her face. "Go away, Puck!"

"You should be nicer to me, Q-Card."

She scowled. "I don't have to be nice-" She stopped. "What'd you call me?"

"Q-Card. That's what Mike&Ike & Mercy call you, right?" He kept his face expressionless.

She went red before going white. "How?"

"How what?"

"How do you know that?" Her voice was frighteningly calm. He shrugged carelessly but she wouldn't be put off. She poked him in the chest. "How do you know that?!"

He smirked. "Shouldn't you be worried about who I'd tell?"

She gasped before looking around & pulling him to a secluded corner. "What do you want?!"

"First, I want to be in my kid's life!" He scowled.

"No!"

"I don't care what you say! I'm going to be a dad. A good dad."

She huffed. "Fine! What else?"

"Second, I want pics."

"Of the baby?" She wrinkled her face, confused.

_ I probably should_. "I meant something different. Third, I want the details of the situation. Fourth, I want you to talk me up to Mama." _Yup. Might as well throw that in there._

Her confusion came back. "I don't know about the pictures. They cost money. I also don't know why you want to know about us. Why do you even care? But who is Mama?"

He rolled his eyes. "Mercedes. I call her Mama. I want you to talk me up to her."

Her face screwed in disgust. "No!"

He frowned. "Yes!"

"You're not getting anywhere near her!"

"I'm already near her!" He only lied partially. "She just needs a little push."

"So she can be in the same predicament as I am?! No way! She won't even have a boyfriend to help her through it like I have Finn."

He narrowed his eyes at that. It insulted him on two levels. "She'd have me. Unlike you, she'd let me help!"

"What else do you want?" She shook her head.

"Those four things. My kid, to know about you three, Mama & pictures. By the way, I wasn't talking about pictures of the baby."

It took her only two seconds to realize what he meant. "Ew! You pig! You want pictures of _me_?!"

"Uh… no." He rolled his eyes. "I want pictures of the both of you. Together. Preferably, naked."

"You are a _disgusting_ pig!" He only shrugged. "Fine!" His eyes lit up. "I don't have any naked pictures of us though."

"Take some!"

"No!" She looked around. "But I can get some that are… sexy." She looked ready to vomit.

He grinned. "That's all I want."

She sneered. "I can think about the baby. I still don't know what I'm going to do so don't think I'm making any promises. I can tell you about us later."

"&?"

"& I'll talk you up to Merce." She rolled her eyes heavily. "She won't go for you though. She's too smart!"

He lifted an eyebrow but said nothing.

_**ITAHLM**_

At glee later, he saw Quinn sitting next to Mercedes. He watched closely as the pregnant teen touched her hand then moved quickly.

Mercedes looked down & unfolded the paper. She frowned & looked at Quinn questioningly. Quinn ignored her. She looked at Puck but he turned his head quickly to avoid her gaze.

He felt her frustration & confusion across the room but refused to look at her. When glee was over, he lagged behind to see what she'd do.

Everyone split as he waited. She took a while to collect her stuff before she finally just spoke. "Why should I give you a chance?"

He grinned widely & crossed to her. "Because I think we'd be good together."

"I don't trust you." She spoke plainly. "& I have nothing for you. I'm not popular & I don't spread my legs for just anybody. Why are you pressing this?"

He didn't know when or how it happened but he was stuck on her. He wanted to be with her… for real. He'd never had a real girlfriend & didn't know what to tell her so he went with the truth. "I like you."

Her eyes widened. "No, you don't. You like the fact that I won't give you the time of day. I'm a challenge to you. Either that or you don't discriminate & I'm simply next on your list of girls to screw."

Both of those statements were true in their simplest forms but it went so much deeper than that. He just wanted a chance. "Just one date. If you hate it, I'll never bother you again."

She sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this. Fine. One date but you better leave me alone after this."

He smiled genuinely. "Thank you. I'll text you the details."

_**ITAHLM**_

Puck was nervous. He'd never gone on a date to get to know a girl before. He already felt bad that he had to bring his little sister. His mom had to go into work suddenly & Nic couldn't stay alone.

He walked to the lake at the park, holding a picnic basket in one hand & his sister's hand in the other. He'd told Mercedes to show up with a blanket Saturday & meet him by the water. He hoped it went well.

"Is she pretty?" Nic asked for the thousandth time. She was excited to meet one of his "friends". Usually he kept her away from all that but the six year old was meeting his date in less than two minutes.

"Yes, Nic."

"Is she nice?"

He wanted to roll his eyes. She asked a million questions then re-asked them. "Yes. There she is!"

He suddenly became nervous as she came into view. She was resting on a red checkered blanket on the riverbank in a purple sundress. He eyed her legs & almost didn't feel Nic pull away from him. "Nic!"

The little girl didn't stop & barreled straight for the young belter. "Hi!"

Both girls collapsed from the force of the hug. He ran the short distance & pulled Nic off of his date. "Sorry."

Mercedes laughed. "I didn't know who that was!"

He grinned sheepishly & sat the basket down. "This is my little sister, Nic. She's six & too full of energy. I had to bring her. My mom was working."

"It's cool." She smiled serenely.

He set Nic on her feet & sat across from Mercedes on the blanket. "C'mere, Nic. Let me introduce you to Mama- I mean, Mercedes. She goes to my school & she's a really good singer."

Nic launched herself into Mercedes's arms. "Hi! Noah said you were really pretty! He was right!"

"Did he now?" Mercedes looked at Puck as she hugged Nic. He tried to stave off his blush. He didn't blush. He was Puckzilla!

"He said you were nice." Nic went on, oblivious.

"I like to think so!" Mercedes giggled.

"Can you sing me a song?"

"Nic!" That was it; he was completely mortified.

_**Under the weight of your wings**_

_**You are a god**_

_**& whatever I want you to be**_

_**& I wonder if truly you are**_

_**Nearly as beautiful as I believe**_

_**In my head**_

_**Your voice**_

_**You've got all that I need**_

_**& this make believe**_

_**Will get me through**_

_**Another lonely night**_

He was amazed at her voice. He knew she could sing but so far he'd only heard "fierce" songs from her. This was beautiful in it's haunting simplicity. _Lean on Me_ was as close to this selection as he'd heard but even that song couldn't touch this sample.

"That was pretty!" Nic gushed. He was inclined to agree.

Mercedes blushed slightly. "Thank you."

Puck closed his mouth. "She's right. How come you don't sing like that in glee?"

She shrugged. "Nobody wants to hear me sing that. I'm R&B. Artie & I are."

"You're so much more than one genre." He was mad on her behalf. He knew about people thinking one thing about you & never letting you grow past it.

"Maybe. But it's the Rachel Berry Show. I'm just a background singer."

He frowned at that. Rachel was a mistake he made trying to impress his mother. "You should def. sing that Monday."

"There's more but I don't think so. It's not important."

He wanted to argue further but it was their first date. He'd save it for when they'd been daring longer. & make no mistake; they'd be dating longer. "I've got food."

_**ITAHLM**_

He felt the date went well. They'd laughed & talked. They'd played in the water & with Nic. He'd had a great time & thought she did, too. As the sky grew dark, he knew he had to leave so he put the basket in his truck & walked her to her car.

He adjusted Nic in his arms. She'd fallen asleep half an hour ago & he was loath to wake her. "Why would you let her give you a tattoo?!"

"Hey! I thought she could do it!" Mercedes laughed. "& she would have if she didn't hold the fire so close to my leg."

"I never want a tattoo from your sister!"

"She actually gave me one later." She admitted.

He almost stopped walking. "You liar!"

"No!" She giggled. "She apologized so much that I let her try again just to shut her up. But no one knows so you have to keep it under your hat."

"Nobody?"

She shook her head. "Just me, her & now you."

"You're so badass, Mama."

She blushed slightly. "You're not too bad yourself." They arrived at her car. "Thanks. For today."

He almost shrugged but remembered his sister. "It was my pleasure."

Her blush intensified but she looked him in the eye regardless. "I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Oh no!" He grabbed her hand & yanked her to him. He had to lift her slightly to give her a kiss hot enough to melt a chastity belt.

"Puck!" She looked dazed when he pulled away.

He pressed a quick kiss to her bruised lips before she could say anything else. "See you Monday." He sauntered off while she stayed, looking shocked.

He smirked to himself as he strode to his truck. He'd left the loud diva speechless. He buckled Nic in & drove home, whistling. He'd had a great first date.

_**ITAHLM**_

On Monday, he waited around the corner from her locker to see her face when she noticed her surprise. He grinned when she sniffed the bloom & smiled. _She likes it!_

He jumped a mile when he felt something poke his back. "What the hell, Q?!"

"Why are you skulking around corners?"

"I don't even know what that means!"

She rolled her grass green eyes. "It means you look like a crazy person! What are you doing?"

"If you have to know, I'm looking at Mama."

She peered around the corner. "She's leaving."

He looked, too. "Damn!"

"Seriously. What is this? Why are you after her?"

"I want her." He said simply. He'd come to terms with it after he got home Saturday & Nic wouldn't stop raving about the milk chocolate eyed singer. He did nothing to stop her, which confirmed his feelings to both women.

"But why?" Quinn eyed him suspiciously. "You've never looked at her before."

He snorted. "That's a lie."

"Really?" She frowned in pleasant confusion.

He nodded. "I just always thought she'd see through any game I'd try to run so what's the point in getting shot down?"

"What changed?" She didn't sound so prickly anymore; just curious.

He was content to open up. "A few weeks ago. She chewed me out about you & the baby. I realized how hot it was but also how much I needed to hear it. I've only been thinking about me in this & I do need to take your feelings into consideration. But mainly there's a baby growing inside of you that's depending on you. You don't need someone yelling at you all the time about their rights."

Her eyes filled. "Wow."

He shrugged. "I decided to chill out. But I got to thinking about her. She's there for everybody, you know? She can really sing & is very smart. I've noticed how she looked for a while but I just started noticing all of her. Not just the parts I want to touch. I was mad when she told me off but I found you two talking when I was wandering around."

She frowned. "That's how you knew!"

"Yup. I confronted her about it that day & she told me some things that made me like her even more. It's just grown every day. We went out on Saturday."

"I know. She told me."

He arched an eyebrow. "Did she tell you how she felt about it?"

"Are you nervous?" She teased.

He pulled a face. "Did she have a good time or not?"

"Maybe." She looked satisfied. "Did you?"

He hitched a shoulder before just spitting it out. "Yeah, I did. I had to bring my little sister & it went great. We had fun."

"You have a little sister?"

The face was back. "Yes! & she couldn't stop praising Mama. My moms wants to meet her. But she has to go out on another date with me."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Because _somebody_ snuck up on me!"

She looked completely unrepentant. "I might could help."

His eyes widened in excitement. "But will you?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

_**ITAHLM**_

Puck was reclining on the bleachers on the football field when he felt someone climb up. He didn't open his eyes because he didn't care but the person was extremely close. "Beat it."

He heard chuckling & cracked open an eye. He saw Mike sitting a couple seats down from him. "That's how you talk to your girlfriend's best friend?"

Puck was confused. He didn't have a girlfriend. _Yet_. "What?"

"I know." Mike said simply. "Quinn told me everything."

Puck flushed. That couldn't have been good. "Hey, man. Yeah, I'm real sorry- wait. You're not mad?"

"I was at first but you have been acting weird for a while now. Now I know it's because you're sprung."

Puck frowned. He wasn't sprung. He was Puckasaurus. Puckasaurus didn't get sprung. "I am not!"

"It's okay to admit it." Mike chuckled again. "She's the perfect person to get sprung on. She's not dramatic like Q-Card."

Puck wanted to laugh at that. "Has she talked to you about me?"

Mike shook his dark head. "Not yet. But she seems to be on cloud nine."

Puck grinned. "Really?"

"I can't say I'm happy about you knocking up Q but for some reason, Mercy likes you right now. Don't screw it up or mess her over!"

"I won't." Puck leaned back. "That's a promise."

"She's on her way here."

Puck's eyes popped open. They'd been in silence for a while when Mike said that. "What? Who?"

"Mercy. I texted Quinn to tell her what I was doing & she said she was sending Mercy over. So I'll catch you later." Mike held out his fist.

Puck bumped it as his mind raced. Was he ready? Would they talk? Was the connection real? Did she like him?

He was thinking so hard, he did notice her until she was in his face, snapping her fingers & calling his name. "Puck!"

He started. "What?"

"Are you okay?" She peered into his face. "You were out there."

"Sorry. Just thinking." He smirked.

She shrugged before sitting beside him. Her books were already on the seat, along with her backpack & purse. She must have been there for a while. "What ya thinking about?"

"You." He said honestly.

She blinked. "What about me?"

"Your nose."

She laughed nervously. "What about my nose?"

"About how small & cute it is." He reclined again. He was relaxed now that she was in his presence. "& your cheeks."

"My cheeks?" She clasped them tightly.

"Yup. They're round & soft." He looked at her. "& your eyes. They're like chocolate malt balls."

Her nose wrinkled as she laughed. "You're such a boy! Comparing a girl to food!"

"I like chocolate malt balls!"

"They're alright."

He pulled on her hand to get her to slide closer. "& your lips. Both are perfect. They're full & plump & so soft. They feel amazing against mine."

He saw she was melting & leaned in. When she did the same, he applied a slight pressure; keeping it innocent & giving her a chance to pull away. But she didn't. She leaned closer & swiped her tongue across his lower lip.

He was shocked at her boldness. Yet he opened his mouth & let her in. The kiss ended up getting hot quickly but maintained an air of sweetness to it. It was a kiss of exploration & mystery.

She'd ended up in his lap & he was stroking her jean clad thigh when the roaring in his ears receded enough to hear catcalls. He backed away slightly but their lips clung. At that moment, he was more interested in letting them have their way but the voices wouldn't leave.

With one last kiss, he looked up to see his teammates eyeing them with pleasure. He growled. "Do you need something?!"

"Not as much as you need a room!" Someone shouted. They all laughed.

"Puckerman! Put your girlfriend down & get down here for practice!" His useless football coach barked.

He rolled his eyes & faced her. She was hiding in his neck but he could see the red streaked across her cheeks. "Hey? You okay?"

She nodded. "I can't believe they saw us!"

"Do you want to stay?" He offered impulsively. "To watch me?"

It took her a moment but she nodded again & lifted her head. "I'd like that."

"Me too." He couldn't stop himself from saying.

He set her in his spot & made his way to the field. He turned to wave & she waved back. He grinned as his friends whistled & made general nuisances of themselves.

_**ITAHLM**_

Puck whistled happily as he walked in the house. He'd asked Mercedes out for another date & she'd said yes.

Nic tore through the home to launch herself at him. "Noah! Did you see Mercy today?!"

He picked her up after he threw his stuff down & twirled her around. "Yup. Guess what? I asked her out again & she said yes."

"Yay!"

His mother came from the kitchen. "Please take your things to your room. Nic, go wash your hands. Dinner is ready."

He set Nic on her feet & did as told. He wasn't going to let his mom spoil his mood. He loved her but the woman was a nag!

When he came back, he washed his hands & they sat down to dinner.

"What did you do today?"

He shrugged.

"He asked out Mercy & she said yes!"

He forgot Nic couldn't keep a secret.

"Oh? You really like this girl? When will I get to meet her?"

He tried not to show how much he hated that idea. "I don't know. Gotta make sure she likes me first."

"I'm sure she does. All those other girls sure seem to."

The disapproval in that statement was enough to choke a horse. "Thanks, Ma."

"I'm just saying! Girls love you."

"Do you love Mercy?" Nic looked over.

His eyebrows lifted. It was too soon for love but that didn't mean he wasn't close. He really liked her & didn't know how to proceed. He never _really liked_ a girl before. It was always a simple like. Lust really. But he _really liked_ Mercedes.

His mother had a funny look on her face. "Noah? _Do _you love this girl?!"

He shrugged before stuffing his mouth.

"Oh my! You do!" She accused. "I demand to meet her before I meet my maker, heaven forbid!"

He swallowed the food that had turned to lead suddenly. "Ma! We just got started. Don't you think it's too soon to meet her?"

"Have you done the deed?"

"Ma!"

"I'm your mother! I was the one to give birth-"

He rolled his eyes. The guilt trip never ends. "No, Ma. We haven't done anything that Nic shouldn't see."

"Oh. Oh?" Her eyes widened. "I really want to meet her. I know you do the deed with every girl you "date". I'm not stupid! If she has you like this without giving up the cookie then she must be special!"

He grinned at the thought. Besides the sixteen year old parts of him, he hadn't thought about getting her on her back. That was big for him.

"Look at you! Such a wide grin. My baby's in love!" His mom sniffled.

His face dropped. "You can't say that if you meet her!"

"Does this mean I can meet her?"

He groaned. "I can ask."

_**ITAHLM**_

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know." Puck hitched a shoulder. "She's being extra weird."

"I could. If you want."

It gave him a warm feeling to hear her say that. "Okay. Want me to bring you by Friday? You can have dinner over. Nic has been bustin my balls to get me to set you two up again."

She grimaced as she giggled at his terminology. "That sounds so wrong! But I'd like that. It's a date."

_**ITAHLM**_

Mike plopped down next to him in glee the next day. "She's meeting your mom?"

"You three tell each other every thing?!"

"Just about." Mike shrugged.

_ I bet Q didn't tell you about the pictures she finally gave me!_ "Yeah. My moms wants to meet her."

"Parents love Mercy."

_ They're not alone_. "My little sister already does."

"Fine. _Everyone _loves Mercy!"

Puck chuckled. "I can believe that."

"You seem a lot less… upset lately." Mike noted. "Is it Mercy?"

Puck wanted to shrug but it'd be a lie. "I think so."

Mike nodded. "What are you going to do about Q-Card?"

"I'm going to follow her lead. But I don't want Mama to leave."

"She won't. Even when she should, she won't."

_**ITAHLM**_

Puck adjusted his tie. He still couldn't get it right. He felt like it was doing it on purpose & was about to rip it off & throw it in the fireplace when small hands reached up & retied it. He looked down. "Thanks."

"I don't know why you can't tie this thing!" Mercedes side-eyed.

He shrugged. "It's confusing."

"You're lazy!" She slapped his chest when she finished.

"But you love me." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled & settled into his chest. "I do, don't I?"

"Mama?! Caleb said the Boogeyman likes to hide under my bed!" Lana screamed.

She groaned. "You just had to knock me up!"

He swatted her backside. "You had fun!"

She moved out of his arms without replying & left their bedroom. He finished dressing as she tended to their kids.

He thought about the last fifteen years with a grin. He'd gotten everything he could have hoped for when he was yelled at by a pocket sized diva.

Beth was born & promptly adopted by a normal family. It was open & he & Quinn saw her regularly. The couple moved to New York their senior year so they both looked for colleges in the area.

She, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Kurt & Rachel got into performing arts schools in New York City while he & Finn went to NYU. They'd stayed in dorms to avoid giving fathers heart attacks about their girls staying with boyfriends but after graduating college, three girls were engaged.

Mercedes was signed to Roc-a-Fella as an alternative artist. Jay-Z saw what Puck did in her voice & wanted her to sing everything out there. She was very successful but more importantly; humble.

Puck was signed to a record label, too but as a band. He, Artie & Finn ended up starting a band in college after Artie ended up transferring to a film school in New York during his second year. They were mostly underground but had a huge following.

Kurt was a major fashion designer & held both acts whenever they went on the road. He started at Vogue & made his mark. He met a guy his freshman in college & they were married with six year old twin sons.

Tina was a ballerina with the New York Ballet Company. She'd come clean about her stutter & opened up more. She was their more animated friend. She & Finn ended up together after too many drinks at a party her junior year & they'd been together every since. It was weird but it worked. They had a little five year old girl that Finn doted on endlessly.

Mike was the best bro Puck could ask for. He didn't know how to repay all the help he'd given him. Without Mike, Puck was sure Mercedes would have left him a million times. He'd met a fiery redhead that Mercedes set him up with & they were engaged. He also danced with the NYBC with Tina & they had a blast doing shows together. It kept everyone close, working together. But he also had a career as a hot choreographer in LA.

Quinn shocked everyone by going to a performing arts school. Everyone (including herself) thought she'd be a lawyer or something technical but she loved performing. Jay-Z signed her as well. Actually, she & Mercedes were in a group. It was a band with two lead females. It hadn't been done before & brought Mr. Carter much praise. Their voices were magic together & everyone knew it. She & Artie made their own magic in college & were one of the couples engaged at the end of graduation. They had two children (4, 2) & were very happy with the one on the way.

Rachel made it on Broadway & chilled out completely. She'd found out the hard way how to treat people but she did & everyone was close with the diva. She ended up with Matt, who became a Wall Street broker. They currently had two children (5, 2) as she was on tour with her idol & she didn't want to take time off.

He & Mercedes had five children. The eldest was Noah Jr. He was 7 & just like him. He knew he'd have to watch him to make sure he didn't walk the exact same path. Caleb & Cassie were five & a complete surprise to both of them. Neither knew of twins running in their families but it was what it was. Caleb was a true troublemaker while Cassie was the peacemaker.

Lana was two. She had Puck wrapped around her fingers & didn't even know it. She had _everyone _wrapped around her fingers. She was a bubbly little girl, exactly like her mother.

James was six months old & already a heartbreaker. Women stopped him on the street to take a peek at his son. He was an all around good baby that entranced everyone.

His life was great. He had awesome friends, a kick-ass career, amazing kids, loyal fans & the best wife in the world. He had everything & he was barely thirty. He felt needed, wanted & loved. It was all he ever wanted.

Mercedes returned to the room to make sure he was ready. "I swear if I'm late to this party because you don't know how to put on your clothes-!"

He smirked & ran a hand through the Mohawk he'd refused to shave. "You'll do what?"

"I'll leave your ass here!" She tossed her head.

He crossed the bedroom to pull her into his arms roughly & kissed her in the way that got them five kids.

"No-No." Her bottom lip poked out when he pulled away.

He smirked. "Let's go, Mama. I don't want you to leave me."

"It takes a helluva lot more than being late to a record release party to make me leave you, Noah Puckerman."


End file.
